1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amine compound and an organic light-emitting device using the same, and more specifically, to a device that radiates light by applying an electric field to a thin film formed of an organic compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting device is a device which includes a thin film containing a fluorescent organic compound or a phosphorescent organic compound and interposed between an anode and a cathode. Therefore, a hole and an electron are injected from each of the anode and cathode. Further, an exciton of the fluorescent compound or the phosphorescent compound is generated. The device uses light which is radiated upon return of the exciton to its ground state.
Recent progress of an organic light-emitting device is significant, and it is suggested that the device have potential to find use in a wide variety of applications because of the following reasons. The device has characteristics such as a high luminance at a low applied voltage, a variety of emission wavelengths, and high-speed responsiveness. Furthermore, the device can be a thin, light-weight light-emitting device.
Japanese Patent No. 2851185 discloses, as an example of an organic light-emitting device material of an amine compound and an organic light-emitting device using the material, an organic light-emitting device using a tetraaryldiamine. In addition, Japanese Patent No. 3508984 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-016973 disclose, as other examples, organic light-emitting devices each using a diaminofluorene derivative. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-251633 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-039933 disclose, as other examples, organic light-emitting devices each using a diamine compound.
However, at present, an optical output with additionally high luminance, or additionally high conversion efficiency is needed.